


Rear Mirror

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: they left the party, had a wild elevator ride, now there's a cab to take them home, but are they ready to go to sleep yet?





	Rear Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> by popular demand (and by that I mean one thirsty person- you know who you are), a short sequel to the fic "that red dress"

Okay, so I don't know about you, but I have like no money on me babe, I have no idea, how we gonna pay that motherlover of a taxi driver but hey, at least we gotta cab, so we don't have to walk the couple blocks home. Rachel is in heels and I'd do anything for my queen, but bitch, carrying her home is really not on my agenda tonight.

My legs are sticky, the leather smell of the back seats give me good vibes, I like. I'm hungry too.  
Looking over, checking on my lady, she doesn't have her seatbelt fastened. You naughtly litte biatch. Her face is still red and I rub my hand over her cheek, yep, it's still hot.  
Rachel is freshly post orgasm and I am turned on by it.

The wheels of the cab go round and round... Rachel leans her head on my shoulder. Baby, you tired? What happened to my party queen?  
Her skin is hot, I can feel the blood rushing through her veins. Years and years and this woman still drives me fucking crazy. I love her.

She kisses my shoulder through my jacket and then lifts her head up to my face, she wants me to kiss her. My pleasure, my love.  
I part her lips with my tongue. She tastes fruity, oh yeah, she had a mocktail or whatever they're called earlier. Sober fun for both of us.

From the corner of my eye, I spot the taxi driver watching us in the rear mirror. Asshole.  
I close my eyes fully, stay in the moment, enjoy ya girl, you got one, other people envy you for her.

I suck on Rachel's lips, she moans quietly, oh yeah, I know you like that my dearest. I feel you.

Reaching out, I play with her hair and stoke along her neck, my fingers slide down her front, right between her boobs, that still look super appetizing and fuck it,- why not?   
Glancing over to the cab driver, he has his eyes on the road again, I lower my head, until it's right between the ladies and take a nice bite into Rachel's soft flesh. She gasps and I can feel her pressing her legs together. I leave a wet stain on the front of her dress but hey, no one's gonna take another picture of her tonight, so might as well go for it.

I look up to her, her eyes are closed, her mouth is slightly open, she likes it. Yeah mama, lean back, lemme take care of you.

I place my hands on Rachel's warm thighs and slowly rub them, soothingly, she's a princess, she's a godess, she's mine.  
I softly lick over her breasts, without moving the fabric of the dress, she is technically still fully covered, but put more pressure on the tip of my tongue, when I draw the outline of her nipples with it. If they get any harder, they'll rip her dress apart, I grin, latching on the other side to suck a little harder through the skin-tight red fabric, I'd like to see that.

Rachel meanwhile has given up on any modesty, she just moans and shivers. Oh my baby girl, you can have it. I want to give it all to you and I want absolutely everything from you in return.

  
A car on the lane next to us slows down, two dudes in it, both stare over to us. Yeaaah, you can look, but you can't touch, assholes, I think, as I pinch Rachel's nipples hard, both at the same time and roll them between my fingers, really enjoying her high pitched scream.  
I do tiny bites on her neck, not too hard, she has the fucking meeting in the morning, I'm not gonna leave a hickey- this time.  
  


Our cab driver hits the gas, guess, we're too hot for the dude, hm? Or does he just want to get his shift over... or is he on our side and he wants to protect us? Who knows... who cares?

I stroke along Rachel's leg, pet the dragon, give that possibly horny creature some love too, when my fingers reach her hips, I tap her ass lightly and show her, with my eyes only, what I want her to do and because she is and was such a good girl tonight, she lifts herself up off the seat and pulls her panties down to her knees.  
Oh my sweet good Lord, she's gotta pond in her lap. Let me be a fish, I'm gonna be soo soo happy swimming in this.  
  
Our eyes are focussed on one another, Rachel's are hazel and sparkling, while I push my tongue deep inside her and close my lips around her wet pussy.  
When her knees start heavily shaking again, I stop, much to her surprise.  
  
  
We're not rolling anymore... oh. We're home. The motor is killed off, the cab is as dark inside as the night.  
The meter is still running. Okay, okay, homeboy, we all gotta make our money, I see you, I get you.  
  
  
Rachel's chest is heaving, she's still sweating and out of breath, so I reach down and slip off her shoes, drop them on the cab floor and grab her by the waist, to flip her around.  
She is now on her hands and knees and I take her underwear off completely, drop it next to the shoes, but pick up Rachel's purse, I throw it to the driver's seat. "Help yourself dude, just take all the greenbacks that are in, I'm gonna need another minute."  
  
  
Rachel turns her head in anticipation, to see what I'm up to. I wink at her daddy-style and pull up her dress, until it's in the middle of her back. Yes, yes, yes. I wanna get up there, I wanna get in there. I'm a pirate, I need my booty. I love how her ponytail is falling over one shoulder, I love her. My queen, my babe, my everything.

I can still see the taxi driver, he puts the purse next to him in the passenger seat, after taking out whatever much money and then his eyes go right back to the rear mirror, where he is watching us, listening to Rachel's screams.  
Yes, keep looking. I love her, asshole.  
I love her <strike>(no comma)</strike> asshole.   
  



End file.
